Under The Moon
by failed giraffe
Summary: perjalanan cinta di bawah bulan


Judul: Under The moon

Author: Failed Giraffe

Cast: -Lu Han

-Oh Se Hun

-Find by ur self ;p

Genre: Little bit fluff,romance gagal and BL

Length: 1shoot

Rating: T

Summary: Dibawah langit yang dihiasi indahnya bulan yang di temani dengan bintang yang bersinar terang mengawali cerita ini

Disclamer: FF ini murni dari hasil pemikiran author bukan dari FF lain jika ada kesamaan kata ataupun cast itu dikarenakan unsur ketidaksengajaan. Cast milik God,family,agency dan fans masing-masing.

Ide ceritanya muncul ketika author sedang melihat bulan yang kebelutan bulan kesukaan author jadinya kalo ada unsur gejeness mohon dimaklumi ._.

Warning: typo pasti ada,yang pasti geje.

Don't be silent reader please (:

Don't bash

If u don't like BL or Hunhan u can click ext from ma fanfict (:

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

.

#LuHan pov

Malam indah di lengkapi bulan dan bintang mengawali semuanya

Di bawah bulan kita bertemu dan aku terjatuh dalam pesonamu

Di bawah bulan kita mengawali kisah cinta ini

Di bawah bulan kita bercanda ria

Di bawah bulan kita bertengkar

Di bawah bulan kau melamarku

Di bawah bulan kita menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama

Aku LuHan akan menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi di bawah bulan yang bersinar terang yang merekam semua moment indah ataupun perkelahianku dengan dia. Pasti kalian penasaran dia siapa? Dia seorang namja tampan dengan milky skin dan kebaikan hatinya yang mampu mengalihkan seluruh perhatianku dan rasa cintaku hanya untuknya seorang namanya Oh SeHun dia sangat sering menampilkan poker facenya kepada orang tetapi sebenarnya dia sangat penyayang dan lembut karena itu perlakuannya kepadaku dia akan mengabulkan apa yang ku inginkan dia selalu menjagaku selalu melindungiku dari apapun yang dia anggap 'dangerous' dan selalu memelukku dikala aku menangis. Aku sangat mencintai Sehunnieku dia namjaKu dan aku bersyukur menjadi 'istri' nya, baiklah aku akan menceritakan bagaimana pertemuanku bermula dan akhirnya menjadi pendamping hidupnya dan berbahagia dengannya.

#flashback

Ketika aku sedang berjalan sendiri tanpa teman di bawah langit malam yang menampakkan keindahannya "bruk" aku di tabrak oleh seorang namja sepertinya namja itu sedang terburu buru sampai bisa menabrakku dan membuat bubble tea yang kuminum terjatuh. Dia menunduk untuk membantuku berdiri "Agasshi gwenchana?," dia bertanya kepadaku aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk mendongkak "A..ah ne gwenchana" oh God namja itu sangat tampan "Mianhamnida agasshi" Ucapnya sambil membungkuk "Ne gwenchana" ujarku seraya berdiri dan ikut membungkuk "Mianhamnida agasshi saya tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalanan jadi tidak sengaja menabrak anda" dia meminta maaf lagi "Ah ne gwenchana " aku tersenyum dengan manisnya "Nde, Oh Sehun imnida" dia memperkenalkan dirinya "Luhan imnida" jawabku seadanya "Luhan maaf aku menjatuhkan bubble tea sebagai gantinya aku akan meneraktirmu bubble tea" tawarnya "Aniya itu tak masalah tak usah menggantinya" jawabku "Aku tak menerima penolakan,jadi bagaimana Luhan?" "Eung, baiklah" ujarku akhirnya dengan senyuman

Bubble Tea Café

"Chocho bubble tea satu dan Taro bubble tea" pesannya kepada pelayan kemudia bubble tea kami jadi dan kami duduk di salah satu bangku "Luhan sepertinya kau sangat menyukai bubble tea" dia memulai pembicaraan "Ne aku sangat menyukainya apakah Sehun-ssi juga?" "Kita sama hehe, oh yah panggil aku Sehun saja supaya lebih terliahat akrab" "Ne Sehun kau sepertinya lebih muda dariku panggil hyung saja" jawabku dan keadaan mulai hening "Jinjja? Baiklah, bisa pinjam ponsel mu sebentar hyung?" tanyanya memecahkan keheningan "Boleh, untuk apa?" tanyaku kepadanya "Aku ingin menyimpan nomerku hehe kita kan sudah menjadi teman" jawabnya sambil nyengir "Baiklah" jawabku sambil meminjamkan ponselku kepada Sehun, dia menekan tombol untuk memasukan nomernya "jja sudah selesai ini kukembalikan ponselmu" "ah nde,sudah jam 9 ternyata aku harus pulang sebelum dimarahi eomma" "ah geure? Baiklah" jawabnya sambil kami berjalan keluar. "Paii paii Sehun-ah" aku melambaikan tanganku kepadanya "Paii Luhan hyung" jawabnya aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat pertemuan pertamaku dengannya aku berjalan menuju halte bus dan naik ke dalam bus etika bus datang.

Luhan House

"Aku pulang" kataku ketika memasuki rumah "Kau darimana Xiao Lu?" tanya mamaku "Hanya sekedar berjalan jalan untuk membeli bubble tea mama" "Baiklah,pergilah beristirahat Xiao Lu ini sudah malam" "Ye mama". Aku berjalan menuju kamarku untuk beristirahat sebelum itu aku mengganti baju dan tak lupa untuk menyikat gigi dan setelah berbaring di kasur ingatanku tentang dia pun muncul dan membuatku susah untuk sekedar beristirahat bagaimana dia menolongku bagaimana dia menanyakan namaku meminta maaf membelukanku bubble tea dan ah aku tak bisa mengungkapkan apa-apa lagi dia sungguh sempurna dimataku tetapi aku tetap sadar kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan, well dia sangat tampan,baik,tinggi,bisa membuatku tersenyum bila disampingnya, dan membuatku mempercayai pribahasa 'falling in love at first sigh' sebelumnya aku memamang tak pernah mengalami ataupun mempercayai hal itu bukan berarti aku tak pernah berpacaran tetapi ini berbeda aku benar-benar jatuh ke pesonannya ketika pertama kali melihatnya dia sungguh terlihat gantel ah memikirkannya membuatku ingin terus melihatnya walaupun cuman di dalam mimpi tapi aku hanya bisa berharap itu akan menjadi kenyataan. "Apa yang kau pikirkan Lu?" tanyaku pada diriku senidri sambil menepuk jidatku untuk menyingkirkan pemikiranku tentang Sehun 'drttt' tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar menandakan ada pesan yang masuk dan sungguh aku rasa ekspresiku sungguh berlebihan but apa kalian tahu itu dari Sehun kyaaa aku rasanya ingin berteriak saking senangnya._.

From:Sehun handsome/ini yang nulis namanya sehun sendiri.-./

Apakah kau sudah tidur Luhan hyung? Jika belum aku hanya ingin mengucapkan good night have nice dream~

Demi Kasir tuan krab yang sudah karatan aku rasanya ngefly/lebeh lebeh :v/ aku jadi semangat/? untuk tidur karena ucapannya.-. baikalah aku juga sudah lelah dan mataku semakin sipit dan saatnya tidur.

#Skip

Setelah malam itu aku dan Sehun semakin dekat dan aku akhirnya mengetahui kalau dia ternyata salah satu adik kelasku dan bodohnya aku tak menyadarinya, jadi begini ceritanya#tsah. Ketika sedang berjalan menuju ke kantin bersama Xiumin ge tiba-tiba "Annyeong LuHan hyung dan Xiuminnie hyung" sapa seseorang aku langsung melihat kearah suara dan rasanya dunia seperti berhenti sejenak ketika melihat orang yang menyapaku dia ternyata Oh Sehun seseorang yang selama seminggu ini menyita perhatianku #Asekasekjoss/? #authorrusuh "Nado annyeong Sehunnie" "Sehun-ah apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan Xiu ge apakah kau mengenal Sehun?" pertanyaan konyol terlontar di bibirku "Aku? Aku murid di sini juga hyung aku adik kelasmu dan Xiumin hyung adalah sepupuku" "A…ah geure" jawabku sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang sebenarnya tak gatal hanya untuk menghilangkan kegugupan saja beneran deh "Nde hyung, well sepertinya hyung akan ke kantinkan mari bersama bagaimana?" tanyanya kepadaku "Come on Lu,aku lapar terima sajalah Sehun anak baik kok" "Eung ne Sehun-ah, dan Xiu ge aku tau kau lapar aku juga lapar tau" kataku sambil sambil pout "Aigoo kyeopta uri Lulu" Xiumin ge mulai mencubit pipiku dan Sehun hanya tersenyum melihatku "Kim Min Seok berhenti memanggilku Lulu itu untuk wanita" aku berucap dengan susah payah "Sudah hyung kasihan Luhan hyung ayo masuk ke kantin dan Lulu terdengar cocok dengan wajah cantikmu hyung" Sehun mengatakan itu dan kau sangat sukses membuat pipiku blushing Tuan Oh "Cieee di bilang cantik tuh:p ,Ah ne Hunnie" Baozi itu pun berhenti mencubit pipiku dan mulai menarik tanganku dan Sehun untuk menuju ke kantin aku hanya memberikan dearhglareku pada baozi ini. Ketika sudah mendapat makanan dan tempat duduk kami mulai memakan dengan khidmat sampai Xiumin mulai berbicara "Lu apakah kau lupa jika aku pernah memperkenalkan adik sepupuku padamu walaupun tidak secara langsung?" "Aku lupa gege" tiba-tiba 'plak'/? baozi ini menjitak jidatku "Hiya! Sakit tau ge ;;_;; kalau aku menjadi jelek gimana? ;;_;;" kataku sambil mengelus jidatku "Aish kau sudah terkena virus narsisnya Baekhyun dan pelupanya Yi Xing ckck_-" Baozi itu menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya "Gwenchana hyung?" tanya Sehun kemudian "biarin :p , ne gwenchana Sehun-ah" jawabku jauh di dalam kelas 3B Baekhyun dan Lay merasa merinding "Baekhyun-ah apakah kau merasa ada yang aneh?" "Ne hyung aku merasakannyna sepertinya ada yang menceritakan kita berdua" jawab Baekhyun seadanya sambil memegang tengkuknya "Semoga saja bukan hal buruk saja buat kalian berdua hyung" sambung Kyungsoo dan langsung diamini oleh Baekhyun dan Yi Xing,time to back in HunHanMin side. "Jangan-jangan kau tidak memperhatikanku saat memperkenalkan Sehun waktu dia sedang bermain basket eoh? Dasar rusa NAKAL" "Hiya! Aku bukan rusa nakal ge ish" sungguh menjengkelkan baozi ini "Jawab pertanyaanku rusa nakal" "Aku bukan rusa nakal gege-,- dan aku benar benar lupa sungguh" "Dasar rusa nakal" "aku tak nakal aku anak baik" "Ekhm, bisakah perdebatannya di berhentikan? Xiumin hyung tak apa jika Luhan hyung melupakannya dan Lulu hyung iya kau tak nakal kau rusa yang baik dan manis /moduseaap:v/?, mari melanjutkan makannya" Sehun melerai perdebatan kami berdua dan pipiku merona mendengar kata katanya yang mengatakan bahwa aku manis "Eung n…n…ne Sehun-ah" jawabku "Nde Nde" sambung Xiumin. Setelah itu kami bertiga makan dengan keheningan dan dari pertemuan di kantin juga aku semakin dekat dengan Sehun sepertinya impian liarku malam itu menjadi kenyataan

Di bawah bulan kita mengawali kisah cinta ini

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian di kantin aku memang semakin dekat dengan Sehun contohnya malam ini di bawah indahnya bulan kami berjalan-jalan bersama setelah seharian puas bermain di Lotte World kami terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih tapi itu yang di pikirkan orang orang walaupun aku juga berharap itu sungguhan tak ada salahnya kan "Hyung bagaimana kalau kita beli bubble tea?" Tanyanya ketika kami baru keluar dari Lotte World "Eum baiklah,kali ini aku yang akan meneraktirmu bagaimana? Aku tak menerima penolakan" Jawabku sambil mengikuti kata-katanya "Ne ne terserahmu hyung dan hei kau mengikuti kata-kataku," jawabnya "Yak! Jawab yang benar Tuan Oh dan aku tak mengikuti kata-katamu kau kira hanya seorang Oh Sehun yang mengatakan seprti itu hum?" aku mempoutkan bibirku sambil membalas perkataannya "Kyeopta" katanya sambil mencubit pipiku sepertinya dia sudah sama seperti Baozi-_- "appo Hun-ah" "Ah mian hyungie" jawabnya sambil mengelus pipiku sontak muncul semburat merah muda di pipiku "S…Se…Sehun-ah" rasanya aku speechless karenanya "Em eh anu hyung kita jadikan beli bubble tea nya?" "Nde kajja," kamipun menaiki motor yang dibawa Sehun untuk pergi membeli bubble tea.

#Sehun Pov

Hi aku Oh Sehun kalian pasti sudah mengenalku kan dan namja manis di belakangku ini LuHan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pacarku aku akan menyatakan perasaanku malam ini asal kalian tau aku sebenarnya sudah menyukainya ketika melihatnya di awal masuk sekolah dan yang sangat menguntungkanku ternyata dia sedang tak mempunyai pacar dan dia adalah sahabat sepupuku Kim Min Seok. Setelah pergi membeli bubble tea kami menikmati desiran angin malam di sungai Han "Lulu hyung" "Ne Sehun-ah weishenme?" Baiklah Oh Sehun saatnya beraksi "Hyung kau tau tidak dimana cahaya yang lebih terang dari cahaya bulan?" "Aku tak tau Sehun-ah" jawabnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya Tuhan sungguh imutnya mahlukmu ini "Cahaya itu ada di sampingku yang menerangi hari-hariku dengan cahayanya, Luhan hyung jadilah kekasihku" "S…Se…Se…Sehun-ah" "Jawab pertanyaanku hyung" pintaku padanya sungguh jantungku berdebar menunggu jawabannya "Eung… ne Sehunnie aku mau" "Benarkah hyung? Xiexie wo ai ni" kataku dengan tulus sambil memeluknya erat "Nde Sehunnie, Wo ye ai ni" aku bersumpah melihat semburat merah di pipinya. Tanpa ada instruksi aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya 5 cm… 4cm… 3cm… 2cm… 1cm dan akhirnya bibirku mendarat tepat di bibirnya hanya ciuman yang menandakan ketulusan /tsahbahasanya/ Tanpa nafsu. Malam ini adalah penantianku selama ini akhirnya aku bisa menyatakan cintaku padanya aku sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena ternyata dia juga ternyata mencintaiku "Lulu hyung" "Ne Hunnie?" "Saranghaeyo" bisikku tepat di telinganya "M…Mw…Mwoya?" aigoo dia sangat imut apalagi mukannya sudah semerah tomat so lucky to have u LuHanie hyung "I said I Love U baby" aku mengulang kata kataku "A…A…Ah Love u too Hunnie" sangat terliat dia sedang gugup khukhukhu aku senang melihatnya gugup begitu terlihat sangat imut "Hu…Hunnie sepertinya sudah semakin malam sebaiknya kita pulang" "Nde baby kajja" aku menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya menuju ranjang /kiddingdoang'-'v/ maksudnya menuju motor yang di parkirkan tak jauh dari tempat duduk kami tadi "Mulai malam ini LuHan hyung hanya milikku tak boleh ada namja ataupun yeoja yang mendekatimu jika ingin mendekatimu dia akan berhadapan denganku understand my little deer?" kataku dengan serius /eaaa/ "Ne baobei" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Malam ini adalah malam yang bermakna untukku semoga hubungan kami bisa langgeng sampai maut yang memisahkan /Amin/.

Di bawah bulan kita bercanda ria

"Hunnie aku ingin eskrim yah yah" aku dan RusaKu tersayang sedang berkencan di malam minggu /bikinenpiparajones/ ketika sedang berjalan-jalan seusai berbelanja dia tiba-tiba meminta dibelikan eskrim dengan tingkah imutnya membuatku ingin menciumnya "Iya baby" "yey, come on Hunnie" dia bersorak kegirangan seperti anak tk nol besar saja tapi aku tetap mencintainya wkwk. "Pelan-pelan saja makan eskrimnya baby" "Ne ne baobei tapi sungguh eskrim ini membuatku ingin terus memakannya" dia sebenarnya lebih tua dariku atau anak tk? Makan dengan belepotan membuatku ingin memakannya saja /pokerface/. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya "Hu…hu…hunnie kau m…ma…mau apa?" Aigoo rusa kecilku sepertinya gugup,aku tak menjawab dan semakin mendekatkan wajahku dia sudah menutup matanya padahal aku hanya ingin menghapus sisa es krim di ujung bibirnya dengan ibu jariku ckck "Rusa kecilKu tersayang apa yang kau pikirkan hum? Kau menutup matamu karena mengira aku akan menciummu hum?" Aigoo sepertinya pikirannya mulai tak benar kkk xD "A...An…Aniya itu hanya… hanya…" jawabnya gugup sambil membuka matanya "Hanya apa baby? Tak apalah itu berarti kau ingin aku cium eh? Sini sini kucium" godaku padanya kkk menggodanya sungguh sangat menyenangkan aku yakin pipinya akan memerah dan itu membuatku sangat gemas kepadanya "Hiya! Jangan mengatakan hal yang vulgar Tuan Oh" "Vulgar? Aku rasa tidak baby sudahlah mengaku saja jika kau ingin ku cium hahaha" Tawaku tak mampu lagi untuk di tahan ketika pipinya merah semerah tomat busuk/? Dan sudah sampai di telinganya lengkap dengan pout dan pukulan 'sayang' di lenganku darinya aku meragukan dia sebagai lelaki /authorsetujubet/dilarangprotes/ "Oh Sehun nappeun" kataknya sambil tetap setia memukul lenganku "Ampun hyung ampun" aku menghindari pukulannya yang semakin lama semakin keras #poorsehun "No, aku akan memukulmu sampai aku puas" katanya dengan memasang tampang sok garang tetapi tetap terlihat imut bagiku ketika dia akan memukulku lagi sayangnya aku sudah berlari "Kau takkan bisa menangkapku baby" jawabku sambil mehrong dan tentunya sambil berlari "Yak! Oh Sehun awas kau ish" dia mengejarku sambil menggerutu tak jelas "Aniya kau takan bisa menangkapku baby" "Lihat saja aku akan menangkapmu TUAN OH!" dia terus mengejarku ckck rusaKu ini memang sangat kekeuh dengan pendiriannya "Ani :p takkan bisa NYONYA OH" "Hiya! Sejak kapan kita menikah tiang jemuran" "Sejak hari ini"/lawaq lu bang/ "DASAR TIANG JEMURAN CADEL PABO I HATE U" dia berteriak geje sambil tetap mengejarku "I LOVE U TOO HANNIE~ Hahaha" "Yak diam kau" "Hahaha xD" tiba-tiba dia berhenti kelihatanya dia suda lelah untuk mengejarku "Hosh…hosh… Se…Sehun aku lelah" "Jinjja?" "Ne Hunnie" aku mengahmpirinya terlihat peluh menetes dari dahinya "Mian baby kau jadi olahraga malam karenaku" "Nde gwenchana Hunnie,Hunnie aku haus~" pintanya dengan aegyo rasanya hatiku akan meledak /lawaq lu n.n/ "Baiklah ayo kita beli minuman sekalian aku antar kau pulang baby aku tak mau di marahi calon mertuaku" "Aish dia malah ngelantur up to u Hunnie" mukanya menampakan ekspresi datar tapi teteap imut menurutku /erteh weks.-./ "Kekeke xD kajja baby" kataku sambil menarik lengannya untuk membeli minuman di dekat sungai dan bergegas mengantarnya pulang sebelum aku benar-benar di marahi eommanya karena mengantar Luhan kecilnya malam-malam.

#Author pov

Di bawah bulan kita bertengkar

"Yak! Kau sadar atau tidak aku cemburu tau kau terus menerus dekat dengan Yoon Mi hah? Dasar tidak peka aku memebnecimu Oh Sehun" terdengar teriakan dari seorang pemuda cantik yang sepertinya sedang cemburu "Baby dengarkan aku dulu kami hanya berteman tak lebih" Seorang pemuda tampan menjelaskan kepada pemuda cantik itu mereka LuHan dan Sehun yang seperti kita lihat mereka sedang bertengkar karena tuduhan LuHan yang mengatakan bahwa Sehun sedang dekat dengan seseorang wanita bernama Yoon Mi sebenarnya semua bukan salah Sehun atau Luhan tetapi salah yeoja itu Yoon Mi adalah siswa baru yang suka dengan Sehun dari pertama kali dia baru masuk tapi sayangnya Sehun sudah mempunyai Luhan "Tak usah membantah Oh Sehun kau tau sebarapa sakitnya hatiku melihat kau berpelukan dengan orang lain bahkan hamper berciuman kalau saja aku tak ada di situ eoh?" sepertinya rusa kita ini sudah sangat dirasuki rasa cemburunya "Aku tak membantah baby dengarkan penjelasanku dulu yeoja itu yang selalu menggangguku aku sama sekali tak tertarik padanya aku sudah memilikimu kau sudah cukup untuk melengkapi hari-hariku aku mohon jangan salah paham" "Sudahlah Sehun-ssi aku tak membutuhkan penjelasanmu apa yang aku lihat sudah cukup membuat hatiku sakit aku sudah tak tahan lagi aku… aku… aku tak mau lagi terluka melihatmu dengan yeoja itu" tak terasa kristal bening jatuh begitu saja dari mata Luhan oh Sehun lihatlah apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadap rusamu ckck kau membuatnya menangis "Apa maksudmu? Jadi kau mau melepaskanku begitusaja demi yeoja yang sama sekali tak kucintai? Kenapa Luhan? Jawab kenapa?" Sehun hanyalah manusia biasa yang mempunyai batas kesabaran "A… a… aniya aku sangat mencintaimu hanya saja… hanya saja… hatiku sakit melihatmu bersamanya jika yeoja itu yang terbaik pi… pi…pilihlah dia jangan fikirkan aku" jawabnya sambil menangis "Demi Tuhan Luhan AKU HANYA MENCINTAIMU AKU TAK MENCINTAI YEOJA ITU BISAKAH KAU MENGERTI PERASAANKU HAH?!" Sehun entah dengan sadar atau tak sadar membentak Luhan tiba-tiba hujan turun melengkapi pertengkaran mereka berdua /setel kiss the rain/? "N…ne memang aku egois aku tak pernah mau mengerti perasaanmu jika kau mau membenciku bencilah aku jika kau mau membentaku bentaklah lagi aku tak apa" "Lu…lu…luhan bu..bu..bukan begitu maksudku aku… aku… aku…" "Nan gwenchana Sehun bentaklah aku sesukamu maafkan aku atas semua kesalahanku selamat tinggal Sehun-ah" Luhan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang diam mematung di bawah guyuran hujan /dramatis/authorsarap/ Luhan terus melangkah menuju rumahnya tanpa melihat Sehun dan Sehun masih tetap berdiri layaknya patung dan hanya bisa menyesali kepergian Luhan sungguh Sehun yang malang. Setelah kejadian itu Luhan dan Sehun sudah tak pernah lagi untuk bertegur sapa Xiumin sampai keheranan melihatnya rupanya uri Baozi belu mengetahuinya "Lulu kau dan Sehun ada apa dan kenapa yeoja ganjen itu semakin menempel ke Sehun? jelaskan kepada kami Lu" Xiumin bertanya kepada Luhan ketika mereka sedang jamkos dan tak sengaja Sehun lewat yang di ikuti Yoon Mi Baekhyun dan Lay menunggu jawaban dari Luhan , Luhan menghela nafas "Aku sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Sehun yeoja itu bukan urusanku" jawab Luhan seadanya "IGE MWOYA? DON'T TELL A LIE" Xiumin,Baekhyun dan Lay sangat kaget mendengarnya mereka berteriak dengan sangat kompak cukup membuat telinga pengang.-. "Yak pelankan suara kalian semuanya melihat ke arah kita tau" Luhan hannya memasang tampang datarnya "Dui bu qi hehe,habisnya kami kaget mendengarnya pantasan akhir akhri ini kau murung" Lay menjawab dengan diikuti anggukan dari BaekMin "Dasar yeoja jadi-jadian tak punya malu gara-gara dia kalian putus aku tak terima" kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang angkat bicara yang diangguki LayMin "Sudahlah aku malas membahasnya biarkanlah yeoja itu melakukan sesukanya toh Sehun juga sudah membenciku" "Hiya! Siapa bilang Sehun membencimu Sehun masih sangat menyayangimu kau tau dia pulang sambil basah kuyup dan kau tau matanya sangat sayu karena menangis aku tau dia namja yang tak gampang menangis dan dia menangis untumu Lulu" Xiumin gemas dengan Luhan yang meragukan hati Sehun "Jinjjayo ge? Apakah dia sakit? Itu semua salahku" Luhan tetap khawatir kepada Sehun karena Sehun satu-satunya yang mengisi hatinya "Itu semua bukan salahmu ge jangan menyalahkan dirimu aku berharap kalian bisa kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih lagi" Lay mengatakan itu dan lagi lagi kedua sahabatnya mengangguki perkataan Lay "Aku tak yakin Xing" "Kenapa?" tanya ketiganya kompak "Aku takut perasaan Sehun sudah berubah" "Yak positive thingking saja ge" Baekhyun member semangat kepada Luhan yang lainnya juga begitu dan yah akhirnya HunHan kembali bersama memang benar kata pepatah 'jika jodoh tak lari kemana' penasaran kenapa bisa baik lagi? /r:kagaa/ apa iya? Okeh bakal dijelasin jadi gini ceritanya.

Seorang anak manusia yang sedang galo/tsah/ dia juga sedang stress karena konon katanya/? Ada yeoja gila yang mengikutinya ketika sedang di sekolah sampai membuatnya putus dengan Rusa tercintanya itu "Annyeong Sehun oppa apakah kau sudah sarapan? Kenapa kau murung eoh? Aku akan menghiburmu" katanya dengan panjang lebar "Aku sudah sarapan dan itu bukan urusanmu" jawab Sehun ketus /good job Hunnie/ "Waeyo oppa? Kenapa kau ketus kepadaku Kai oppa Sehun oppa waeyo?" tanya yeoja itu kepada Jong In yang kebetulan lewat untuk menyimpan tasnya di samping kursi Sehun "Molla dan berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan oppa Yoon Mi-ssi itu terdengar menjijikan" Jong In sudah muak melihat tingkah Yoon Mi "Yak! Kai oppa kenapa kau jahat sekali eoh, Sehun oppa kau ada apa sebenarnya" Yoon Mi tetap ngotot ingin mengetahiu alasan Sehun galau/eaa/ "YAK! BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU BEGITU SELAMA INI AKU BIASA SAJA TAPI KARENA KAU SUDAH MERUSAK HUBUNGAN LUHAN HYUNG DAN SEHUN PUTUS AKU SANGAT MUAK" #capslockjeboldiinjekKkamjong Kai yang berteriak frustasi sambil berjalan pergi menuju kelasnya Kyungsoo /moduslutem/ "Oppa, Kai oppa kenapa kau membentaku hah? Mereka putus karena Luhan oppa" Yoon Mi berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya "Yoon Mi-ssi bisakah kau berhenti berteriak telingaku pengang mendengarnya dan berhenti memanggilku oppa aku sudah sangat muak melihatmu terus menempel dan satu lagi jangan membawa nama Luhan dia tak salah apa-apa!" Sehun yang sudah terlanjur emosi memilih keluar dari dalam kelas dan menghilang menuju atap sekolah untuk menenangkan diri seandainya ada Luhan dia pasti sudah menenangkan Sehun "Jeongmal bogoshipoyo baby" mari kita tinggalkan Sehun sendiri yang sedang mellow/? Sambil melihat foto Luhan mari kita lihat keadaan Luhan di dalam kelasnya "Kyungsoo hyung~" Jong In tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk Kyungsoo /kyaaaKaisooASDFGHHKJLZX/ #AUTHORRUSUHAGAIN "Yak Jong In jangan mengagetkanku dan lepaskan banyak orang bodoh" Kyungsoo melepas pelukan Jong In dan langsung menjitak jidatnya "Ekhm ekhm dilarang pacaran di depan umum" Baekhyun mulai bercicit/? /ampunbaek/ "Biarin hyung-mehrong- bilang saja kau irikan karena tak ada Chanyeol hyung di sini? Hahaha mending kau cepat menemuinya sebelum dia didekatin Yoon Mi" 'plak'/? Jong In mendapatkan hadiah 4 jitakan dari keemat uke yang ada disitu "Appo" JongIn hanya bisa meratapi nasib sambil mengelus kepalanya "Rasakan itu kkamjong" stelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun bergegas menuju kelas Chanyeol untuk memastikan jika namjanya tidak didekati yeoja genit itu "Cukup Sehun yang didekatinya jangan lagi ada yang putus karenanya" Luhan mengatakan itu dengan lemas sungguh kasihan uri Luhannie "Kenapa kalian tidak balikan saja ge? Aku yakin Sehun maish sangat mencintaimu" Yixing ahirnya buka suara "Betul hyung Sehun terlihat sangat galau dia sering kena hukum karena tidak memperhatikan pelajaran" Jongin menyambung "Aku tak yakin tapi tadi aku melihat Sehun menuju atap sekolah" Xiumin dan ChanBaek tiba-tiba muncul dan ikut nimbrung "Huaa MinSeok hyung Baekhyun hyung Chanyeol hyung kalau ada bilang dong membuatku kaget saja aku juga sempat melihatnya" Kyungsoo membuka suara karena terkaget melihat Xiumin dan ChanBaek yang tiba-tiba masuk matanya yang sudah bulat makin membulat karenanya "Mian Kyungie" Xiumin dan ChanBaek nyengir "Apa yang dia lakukan di sana?" Luhan penasaran ingin mengetahuinya "Mungkin karena dia lelah di ganggu Yoon Mi" JongIn hanya berusaha menebak "Setelah Kkamjong keluar seusai berteriak membentak Yoon Mi Sehun juga ikut keluar dengan muka yang sangat kusut" Chanyeol menjelaskan apa yang ia lihat tadi di kelas "Sepertinya Sehun sangat tertekan dengan kehadiran yeoja itu" Baekhyun mengungkapkan pikirannya "Kau sangat beruntung Xing Suho tak sekelas dengan Yoon Mi" Xiumin berucap "Hum yah ada untungnya juga coba saja Joonmyun ge selingkuh sudah habis dia" hohoho uri unicorn sudah menunjukkan keganasannya "Calm down hyung" Baekhyun menenangkan Yixing "Jika kau masih mencintainya kejarlah dia hyung" Kyungsoo member nasihat "Ne Kyungie kau benar aku akan menyusulnya" Luhan segera berdiri dari bangkunya "Hwaiting Lulu/hyung" teriak ketiga sahabatnya ditambah JongIn. Baru saja Luhan akan keluar dari pintu muncul lah Sehun "Se…Se…Sehun-ah" Luhan yang kaget akan kedatangan Sehun sontak mundur "Lulu hyung jeongmal mianhae Saranghae jeongmal kembalilah kepadaku kembalilah menjadi kekasihku aku tak bisa tanpamu" semua yanga da di kelas sudah berteriak mengatakan 'terima' terutama keempat sahabanya sudah bertewriak dengan kencnangnya "N…Nde Sehunnie nado saranghae" Luhan melap dengan cepat air mata yang sempat jatuh di pipinya "Gomawo baby saranghae" Stelah mengatakan itu Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan dengan eratnya "N…N…Ne Sehunnie" Luhan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun sontak kelas heboh dengan momen ini KaiSoo yang asik merekam momen itu sedangkan ChanBaek dan Chenmin yang entah JongDae tiba-tiba ada di samping MinSeok untuk memeluk Minseok baiklah jangan dipirkan karena author juga bingung dia dari mana/? Dan sungguh kasihan uri unicorn dia tak tau mau memeluk siapa karena Joonmyun tak ada disitu jadinya dia hanya memotret kejadian itu sambil scream lantaran gregetnya :3 "Hunnie lepaskan ini sedang di sekolah banyak yang melihat" Luhan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sehun Karena dia sangat malu sekarang "Baiklah baby" Sehun memilih mengalah dan melepaskan pelukannya yah beginilah ceritanya dan Yoon Mi pun sudah tak mengganggu HunHan lagi sungguh bahagianya /gueenpibradah:3/

#Luhan pov

Di bawah bulan kau melamarku

Kami sedang dinner di restoran untuk merayakan anniv ke 4 tahun dan tentunya kami telah lulus sekolah sekarang aku tercatat sebagai mahasiswi tingkat akhir di Seoul University bersama Sehun aku mengambil bidang perfileman dan sehun di bidang bisnis dan kami duduk dimeja yang sudah di pesan khusus oleh Sehun. Cuaca mala mini cerah/? Karena dilengkapi indahnya bulan yang bersinar terang "Apa kau suka makanannya baby?" Sehun memulai pembicaraan "Ne Hunnie aku suka" jawabku sambil tersenyum "Baguslah jika kau suka baby" aku tak tau apa maksud dari senyum yang ia tunjukkan tapi sungguh dia sangat tampan sekarang bukan berarti dia selama tak tampan hanya saja sekarang dia terlihat berbeda dari biasanya apalagi senyumnya sangat manis dan sukses membuatku blushing "Kau sangat cantik malam ini baby" "Yak Oh Sehun jangan menggombal" aku memukul lengannya dia hanya tersenyum geje ish dasar Sehunnie "Itu kenyataan baby aku tak menggombalimu" "Hais sudah sudah aku ingin melanjutkan makanku saja" aku mendengus kesal mendengar jawabannya kadang dia sangat menjengkelkan tapi aku tetap mencintainya hehe /ciee/ "Baby" "Wae? Apa lagi yang mau kau katakan?" "Aku…" dia ini sengaja menggantungkan perkataanya atau apa sih-.- "Hiya! Katakana yang lengkap pabo" aku sangat kesal melihat tingkahnya "Jangan marah-marah sayang" "Cepatlah katakan" dia sepertinya mengambil sesuatu dikantungnya "Menikahlah denganku, jadilah anaeku jadilah ibu dari anak-anakku jadilah orang yang selalu ada di saat aku bangun sampai terlelap" "Se…Se…Sehunnie ka…ka…kau melamarku?" perkataanya mampu mebuatku speechless dan blushing "Tentu saja jadi apa jawabanmu baby?" "Aku… mau Hunnie" jawabku setelahnya aku merasakan ada cincin yang melingkar di jari manisku sungguh malam ini aku sangat berbahagia "Gomawo baby" kata-kata itu terus ia ucapkan dan tak lama dia menciumku. Setelah malam itu kami sibuk mengurus pernikahan yang tak lama lagi akan diselenggarakan aku sangat bersyukur memilikinya terimakasih Tuhan sudah menghadirkannya untuk melemngkapi hidupku.

#Sehun pov

Di bawah bulan kita menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama

Aku dan istriku sedang menikmati pemandangan bulan yang bersinar terang dari balkon kamar "Hunnie apakah kamu sadar selama ini bulan banyak menyimpan memori cerita cinta kita?" Istriku yang tercinta ini mengingatkanku tentang semua memori perjalanan cintaku dengan dia "Aku sadar yeobo terlalu banyak kenangan yang tak bisa kulupakan yang akan selalu tersimpan di otakku" "Puitis sekali hum" jawabnya sambil terkekeh tiba-tiba "Mommy Daddy" anakku memanggilku dan Luhan otomatis kami berdua melihat kearahnya "Kenapa tiba-tiba bangun prajurit?" tanyaku kepada anakku dengan Luhan tentunya "Jeno haus daddy" Luhan pergi mengambi air minum di nakas samping tempat tidur "Ini sayang airnya pelan-pelan diminumnya okay?" sungguh perhatiannya istriku ini "Ne mommy" Jeno meneguknya sampai habis "Jeno hau sekali eoh?" aku dan Luhan bertanya karena melihat Jeno meneguk habis airnya "Ne dad ,mom" "Jeno belum ngantuk?" Luhan bertanya lagi "Jeno ingin tidur lagi tapi daddy sama mommy temani Jeno ne?" "Ayay captain" aku dan Luhan menemani Jeno agar bisa kembali tidur aku sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan sudah menghadirkan istri yang perhatian,baik dan cantik untukku serta aegy yang tampan sepertiku dan lucu seperti eommanya terima kasih Tuhan atas segalanya.

Yeyeye /celebrate/? Akhirnya epep gua jadi hakhakhak/? Setelah penuh perjuangan nyari inspirasi akhirnya jadu yeyeyeye /mulaigila/ okeh daripada gua makin gila gua mau minta makasih yang udah ngerivew tengkyu yak mauh/? xD but yang jadi silent readers juga makasih yak lop yu/?

Big lope/? Prom

Filedgirrafe_


End file.
